Due to the advent of computer technology, many companies and other entities are moving toward the use of electronic signature systems. Although typical electronic signature systems utilize digital certificates (e.g., trusted certificates) to create secure connections via one or more networks (e.g., to avoid a man-in-the-middle attack where an attacker acts as a prospective customer or other signer), such electronic signature systems may still be open to an attacker that obtains a certificate or accesses a prospective signer's client device (e.g., a prospective customer's or other prospective signer's client device). These and other drawbacks exist.